plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
High Five
High Five is an achievement in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It requires the player to plant five Tall-nuts and use Plant Food on all of them. It is worth 10 points on Game Center for iOS devices and 1,000 XP on Android devices. Origins Its name refers to the high-five gesture. Strategies As this requires the use of five Plant Food to complete, some planning is required on the part of the player. Longer levels with more flags (and thus more zombies dropping Plant Food) are the best times to attempt this achievement. However, if the player has Power Lily, shorter levels can also be played. One level to do this in is Dark Ages - Night 15. The player is given exactly 5 Plant Food, but 2 of them need to be obtained, while 3 are given. This should also work on some Last Stand levels that give the player more Plant Food. Another level to do this on is Wild West - Day 25. The amount of Plant Food that can be obtained there easily exceeds five and Tall-nuts are obtained for free at a possibly common rate. However, Tall-nuts can easily be eaten by zombies or destroyed by missiles, so it is not necessarily easy. Or you can get this achievement on Pirate Seas - Day 22. Only 2 Plant Food are given, so the Power Tile chain by Tile Turnip will work well. Going into Endless Zones can work, but not likely, as early levels can give lots of Plant Food, but are very short, usually not letting the player place 5 Tall-nuts in time. Getting Tall-nut is also largely luck based. You can spend 15 gems or use the boost for the Tall-nut from the Zen Garden. Therefore, you can just use the boost and plant five Tall-nuts. By spending a large amount of sun, you can also plant five Tile Turnips, put Tall-nuts on the Power Tiles, and then use only one Plant Food. However, doing so, you need to spend 3750 sun on Tile Turnips, plus the cost of five Tall-nuts which is 625 sun, for a total of 4375 sun. Instead, planting Tall-nuts on Power Tiles will help you reducing the Plant Food usage. A very easy way to get this is to have a boosted Tall-nut on any level. Use Plant Food to recharge the Tall-nut seed packet and keep placing them if you have the instant recharge upgrade. However, you have to use them in long levels because of Tall-nut's recharge. Using Plant Food to recharge the Tall-nut is slightly redundant however, because if the goal is to avoid the use of Plant Food, then this will be a waste. Trivia *In the achievement's description, Tall-nuts are referred to as "Tall Nuts". *The name of this achievement is a pun on the gesture high-five, and also by the fact that you need to plants five Tall-nuts, and a badly translated Tall-Nut would somewhat be High-nut. See also *Tall-nut *Plant Food How would you rate High Five's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy